Legend of Mana
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: My version of the Legend of Mana storyline. Discontinued. Old story, was reposted by request.
1. The Lost Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or ideas of Legend of Mana, I'm just writing this for fun.

Author's Note: This is my version of the Legend of Mana story line, some parts will be kept the same and some parts will be different so don't expect it to be exactly word for word the same. I didn't really like how the girl, who I named Delphine for obvious reasons, was dressed so I've changed that in my story. She now resembles Emeralda, but instead of her hair and clothes being plain green their more blue-green or aqua green (think Bulma from Dragonball Z's hair color.) The reason I am doing this is because besides hating her outfit Delphine means dolphin so her looks now go with her name.

Map

Domina Meliv Caverns

Home Luon Highway

Legend of Mana

Chapter One: The Lost Princess

By Delphine Pryde

Sunlight fell onto a bed's occupant from a crack in the window's curtains that was located on the opposite side of the room. Slowly Delphine awoke. She sat up in her bed yawning. "Wakey time," said L'il Cactus happily from it's position in front of the window.

Throwing her covers off, the blue-green-haired girl muttered something about an unnamed plant being far to chipper. Suppressing another yawn Delphine quickly got dressed in her Arabian type blue-green pants and top, then she brushed her hair and put up into a waterfall ponytail with a small gold tiara that had an aquamarine gem cut in an oval shape in the middle of the tiara. After she was clothed in appropriate attire, Delphine headed down stairs to leave the house. Before she left she made sure to grab her money and staff.

On the path in front of her house walked a sproutling. Sproutlings in general are harmless even if they are a bit strange. She went to greet this being that seemed to always be hanging around her house. She was surprised when he answered her instead of running away like he usually did. He gave her some colored blocks and said something about being able to shape the world with your imagination. Shrugging at this confusing explanation, Delphine thanked him and headed off away from the house she had grown up in.

Delphine had always thought it strange that she never had any parents, the only beings that had been around were sproutlings, flowerlings, and L'il Cactus. Flowerlings had taken turns raising her and teaching her what they knew, sproutlings had been her playmates, and eventually a newly growing L'il Cactus became her closest friend. She didn't even know who her parents were, just that her home was connected to them in someway. There were books and manuals in the house that taught her about an outside world that she had never seen. Today was the first time Delphine had ever dared to venture out into the world. Concepts like money were strange to her but according to her books it was needed and so she took what she thought she needed before leaving.

Delphine stopped a distance away from her home before she remembered the colored blocks the sproutling had given her. Putting her emerald topped staff under her arm; Delphine reached into her satchel and pulled out the blocks. _The sproutling said that the world is shaped by imagination so maybe if I imagine a town or something?_ Deciding that it could not hurt to try, Delphine concentrated on the colored blocks. _You know they really do look like town._ In her imagination she could see a lively town filled with interesting people.

The colored blocks started to glow suddenly. She gasped as they flew out of her hand and were soon covered by a cloudy mist. _What's happening? Is this what the sproutling was talking about? _As if to answer her question the mist parted to reveal a town similar to the one she had pictured. "Well I'll be an elemental," she murmured to herself, "I guess the sproutling was right."

Placing her staff back into her hand, Delphine approached the town. She noticed a sign as she entered the town that said, "Welcome to Domina." _Domina, that must be the name of this town._ Delphine reached a clear spot that was circled by building. In the clearing she could see two people speaking. One resembled a kid with and onion head that held some kind of glaive or spear in his hand. The other was very different. From her books, Delphine knew this one was a male and from the looks of the jewel placed on his sternum he was a Jumi, the jewel people. The Jumi had jewel cores that if they where taken or broken it could prove fatal, jewel hunters was one of the reasons the Jumi were so few now. This Jumi was dressed like a warrior down to the sand cape on his back, so Delphine concluded that he must be a Jumi Knight. Jumi's often worked in pairs, a knight and a guardian, attacker and healer. Delphine frowned slightly as she studied the handsome man. _If he's a knight then where's his partner?_

Curious, she edged closer to hear their conversation. To her disappointment, when Delphine got close enough to hear anything their conversation had already come near an end. The Jumi Knight had already started to walk away. The onion headed person called out to the Jumi, "Hey! At least give me your name!"

The Jumi Knight paused for a moment and slowly faced the onion headed person. "…Elazul," the Jumi answered a bit coldly before he headed into a building.

"Jeez…He makes me sick," muttered the onion headed person.

The onion headed person started to walk the opposite way from where Elazul went. Hurrying up to him, she introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Delphine!"

He regarded her with an appraising look before speaking. His voice was filled with an arrogance that was almost comical. "I am Duelle, Onion Warrior! My friend Teapo is in the shopkeeper's house. Meet me there if you want to talk," he said before heading on his way.

_Onion Warrior? Why am I not surprised? _Deciding that the Jumi Knight Elazul was much more interesting than the onion warrior was, she decided against going to the shopkeeper's house. Instead Delphine headed for the building that Elazul had entered. A sign on the front of the building proclaimed the pub was named, "Amanda and Barrette's." When Delphine opened the door to go inside she was bowled over by a rather fat looking rabbit-type person. "Out of the way, it's important to share," he told her, before hopping away without even offering to help her up.

_What a rude person! These people are so different from the Sproutlings and Flowerlings. I have a feeling it won't be so easy to get by in this world than I thought. _Picking herself up and brushing of the dirt, Delphine muttered something about how delicious rabbit soup is.

As soon as she entered the pub, Delphine spotted Elazul harassing a fairy-like girl. She decided to find out the situation, but as soon as she cleared her throat to speak he turned his anger to her. "Silence! Do not interrupt!" he shouted at Delphine before turning back to the fairy girl. "Speak up! Don't make me angry…"

"……" the girl frowned at him, visibly shaken.

"What are you hiding!" he demanded from her.

Wanting to know what had put him in this state, Delphine asked, "What happened."

He glanced at her, obviously surprised that she had not left at after his rude greeting. "A friend is missing," he said a bit more gently to her.

Sensing his worry, Delphine prompted him to continue, "A friend?"

"She wears a white dress and has long hair. She's like a sister to me…" he described with his emotions visible in his eyes. "I am worried."

"I'm sorry," Delphine said, "I'll help you look for her."

He once again was surprised only this time from her kindness. "Together with me…? But you mustn't…No, I would be grateful!"

The fairy like girl hummed thoughtfully. Elazul looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"Here…" she said handing a jade egg to Delphine, who was a lot less frightening then the Jumi Knight.

"So…?" Elazul asked as her studied the jade egg in Delphine's hands. "What's this…?" he drew closer to her and the egg. "It smells like Pearl…" he said, before looking up in alarm. "Let's hurry!"

He was already out the door by the time Delphine had pocketed the jade egg in her satchel. "Hey, wait up!" she called after him, running to catch up.

Elazul stood waiting for her just outside the pub. "You could have waited," she muttered as they headed out of Domina.

He glared at her with his worry. "You're to slow," he complained.

"No, I'm not," she told him, "You're just to impatient. Relax a little, we'll find Pearl."

"I can't relax, not until I know she's safe," he said.

Tilting her head, Delphine said smiling, "If you keep worrying you're gonna get gray hair."

He stared at her in disbelief. She giggled at his expression. "It was just a joke, but seriously you shouldn't worry because everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you are right," he said almost to low for her to hear.

It suddenly occurred to her that they had never exchanged names. "You know," she said, "We never told each other our names. I'm Delphine."

"Delphine…I'm Elazul."

They reached a short distance from Domina before Delphine stopped. "Why have you stopped," he demanded, "We have to find Pearl!"

"We are going to," she told him. Delphine reached into her satchel and pulled out the jade egg.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, confused by her actions.

"The sproutlings believe that the world is shaped by our imaginations," she said as she gazed at the jade egg that had begun to glow. Like the colored blocks, the jade egg shot from her hands and was soon was engulfed in a cloud of fog.

"What…?" Elazul asked in surprise.

When the cloud parted the Mekiv Caverns could be seen. "This is what the sproutlings mean," was all she said.

"So you mean that none of these this exist that they're just part of the imagination?" he asked.

Delphine shook her head. "I don't think that's it. I believe that it's just that everything is perceived differently by different people."

"……"

Giving the silent Elazul a glance, Delphine noticed not for the first time just how attractive he was. _Delphine, don't think that way!_ Shaking her head a little, she head for the caverns with Elazul following.

They stopped at the entrance when Elazul said, "I sense a brilliance nearby…It must be Pearl!" looking at his temporary partner he said, "We should hurry!"

Delphine nodded in agreement and the two raced off. The came across a few enemies, but nothing Elazul's Iai Strike and Delphine's Paint it Black techniques couldn't handle. They finally reached a cave that had a blond woman wearing a green dress in it. _Could that be Pearl? No, Pearl is supposed to have a white dress._

"You sure are late…Pearl is this way. Hurry, go help her," spoke up the woman.

"Who are you? Why do you know Pearl's name?" asked Elazul suspicious.

"The name is Sandra," she said. "One more thing…You'd best stay away from these people," she told Delphine.

"Hey! How is it you know of us?" Elazul demanded.

Ignoring him, Sandra continued to speak to Delphine, "Hope you don't get turned to stone or anything…"

An alarmed expression crossed Elazul's face. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly as an unknown female voice screamed out, "Aaaaaaa!!!!"

"Pearl!" shouted Elazul as he recognized the voice.

He ran to the entrance of the next cave, intent on saving Pearl. Sandra winked at Delphine, "What a cutie huh?" Smiling slyly she told her, "You better not fall in love with him, Jumi aren't the most loving."

With a disturbed look on her face, Delphine ran after Elazul. She nearly ran right into Elazul who was standing just in front of the entrance. "Pearl!" he called out.

A loud roar shook the cave. "Somehow I don't think that was Pearl," Delphine muttered.

A giant ape like monster landed in front of the two with a loud thud and shaking of the cave. "It's Du'inke," Delphine said surprised at how larger he looked in life.

Elazul took out his sword and Delphine put her staff up in fighting position. "Let's get this over with," she said to Elazul.

He nodded in agreement. As he attack the Du'inke with his blade while Delphine powered up Paint it Black.

Many blows and techniques later the Du'inke lay dead. "Pearl!! Where are you!?" yelled Elazul worried.

His core started to glimmer. On the other side of the cave a core glimmered in response. Pearl, who was hiding behind a rock formation, walked timidly out from her spot. "Elazul?" she asked softly.

"Is your core alright?" he asked her.

"Yes…"

A relieved expression crossed his face before it was quickly replaced by anger. "I told you not to go wandering by yourself! How did you end up here?"

"I was, um, just thinking about things…," she said hesitantly, looking at the ground in shame.

"You don't need to think anymore. Right now you should just stay safe by my side."

"But…" protested Pearl.

"That's enough!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she muttered.

"Pearl, Elazul's right, you shouldn't be so careless," Delphine spoke up.

"I know," she said. Pearl gave her a curious look. "Who are you?"

"I'm Delphine, I helped Elazul find you."

"Oh."

"…At any rate, don't leave my side, alright?" asked Elazul.

"Alright…I'm sorry…" Pearl apologized again.

"Well then, let's go."

"But…"

"See you around," he said to Delphine.

Acting on instinct, Delphine gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care," she said.

"You too," he said in shock, his hand touching where she had kissed him. He headed out of the cave with a dazed look on his face.

"Um…Th-thank you…" Pearl said shyly, her face turned red.

"We're going!" called out Elazul.

"I'm sorry…I'm going too," she told him before turning back to Delphine, her face going even redder, "Thank you, Delphine. This is for all you've done for me."

She handed her a stone eye and a firefly lamp and then left to follow her partner. _I'd better leave to._

Delphine rushed up the stairs of her home. She told L'il Cactus of all the adventures she had had that day. "Fun to get lost," L'il Cactus said.

She learned later that it had begun to document her adventures.

Delphine fell asleep, dreaming of a certain Jumi Knight.

**Cactus Diary: Lost Princess**

Fighting a monkey in the Caverns and saving a girl! Wow, that sounds like something out of a movie. But the girl was really shy and turned red, and I guess that was too much for my master.


	2. Niccolo’s Business Unusual

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Author's Note: Like I said some things in my version would be very different from the game.

Legend of Mana

Chapter Two: Niccolo's Business Unusual

By Delphine Pryde

"Bye, L'il Cactus, I'm going to Domina now!" called out Delphine as she ran down the stairs.

"Bye Delphi," it responded in it's childlike voice.

With her staff in hand, Delphine headed for the town that was located near her home. The sproutling in front of her home gave her a greeting and reminded her that imagination shaped the world.

When she reached the town, Delphine headed for what looked like a market place. She saw a few people wandering around the area. One she recognized as the fat rabbit that had knocked her down the other day. Deciding she didn't feel like another meeting with Mother Earth, Delphine avoided him and instead headed for a fairy-like woman. As soon as the woman caught sight of Delphine, she began to speak to her, "Well I never! Just listen to this! My worthless husband tried to cheer our daughter, Rachel, up by sending her away to work! He should've just let her play with her friends, Teapo and Duelle! He's always doting over her, buying her everything…And have you seen her room its disgusting!" Once she had finished her ranting, the fairy-like woman actually began to study Delphine, paying close attention to her clothes. "Oh, but Auntie Jennifer does so much like your clothes, very good taste! Auntie thinks you're the best for listening to her!"

Uncertain how to respond to the strange woman, Jennifer, Delphine just went for common politeness. "Thank you, Ma'am." She hurried away as soon as soon as she could.

A lady in a fruit basket stopped her. "I'm Meimei the fortune teller, want your fortune told?"

Shrugging, Delphine said, "Why not?"

"10 Lucre. I'm saving for my retirement, so no less!"

Not caring, she handed Meimei the money from her satchel. Delphine stared as the fruit lady began to circle around and spout off nonsense. _Are all these people insane? _As she stopped spinning, Meimei picked up a piece of fruit and stared into it. "Hmmm…It says…Take care, or you will be wounded." She shrugged at Delphine, "Hey I just say what's there."

Nodding sagely even though she didn't believe that, Delphine left and forgot about the crazy fortune. The fat rabbit stopped her as she passed by. "My name's Niccolo. I'm a traveling merchant. But the highway is full of bandits. It's too dangerous to leave the town. Don't you think so?"

"Not really," she told him, trying to get out of the conversation.

"How brave of you. I can't do business with those highwaymen about. Let's go teach those bandits a lesson. Once we're done, I'll make you rich."

_Yeah right._ She snorted, not believing he'd keep his promise. Giving him her best death glare, Delphine said, "Fine, but you had better pay up."

"You're quite the mercenary! I like people who know the value of money," he laughed. "I still need to stop and see Teapo. Come with me."

Delphine followed the fat rabbit reluctantly.

Teapo, who resembled a magic china piece, greeted them as they entered the house. "Why it's Niccolo! 'Allo, guv! How 'ave ye been? "Ave yer got anything good for me today?"

Niccolo grinned a great bucktooth smile. "Actually…I have a splendid item today, but I just can't let it go."

"Oi, Niccolo, yore just tryin' to rile me up!"

He pulled out a wheel in response. "This is it. It's a wheel I picked up on the highway."

"Hmm…It looks like a regular ol' wheel to me…"

Acting upset, Niccolo said, "Fine. I'm going. You're right. This is just an old wheel. Nothing special."

Falling into his trap, Teapo said, " 'ang on then, guv! Even I can tell it ain't no regular wheel! I'll take it! How much do you want for it?"

_That was stupid, Teapo, letting him set the price. _"50,000 Lucre." _I knew it! _Delphine sighed to herself.

Teapo paused slightly in disbelief. "Niccolo, you're a wee too proud for yore own good. Nothing costs that much! S'truth!"

Not giving into bargaining, Niccolo told her, "Bring me 50,000 Lucre. Until then…I'll let Delphine use it."

He handed the old wheel to her. Upset, Teapo cried, "Niccolo, you're the bleedin' worst! I'll cop the money, so please, let me 'ave it."

Walking out of the house, Niccolo responded, "I'll be back."

As Delphine followed she heard Teapo say, "Bloody 'eartless!"

Just like she had done to form Domina and Mekiv Caverns, Delphine imagined the wheel a highway. So the Luon highway was formed. Niccolo didn't even take notice of it appearing suddenly as they headed towards it.

At the front of the highway, Delphine spotted a familiar blond-haired girl wearing a white dress. "Uh, where am I? Elazul…?" Pearl spotted the girl walking towards her. "Oh, Delphine! Um, I…I got lost again. I wonder where Elazul could be…"

At Delphine's side, Niccolo snorted, "I bet that troublemaker is causing an uproar in Domina by now."

Glaring at the rabbit, Delphine said in a cold voice, "Do not talk bad about Elazul."

He gulped at the look on her face. "Right…"

Pearl blinked at this exchange. "By the way, Delphine, what is this place?" she asked, blushing.

Delphine gaped at her in disbelief as she remembered that Pearl had said she was lost. "How…Lost again?"

Blushing even redder, Pearl said, "Yes…I wonder where Elazul is?" she started to walk away. "Maybe I should head this way…Yeah, alright…"

"Wait!" Delphine called out to her.

Pearl stopped and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Come with me," Delphine told her. "If you don't you'll wind up even more lost."

Nodding and blushing at the truth, Pearl agreed. "Wait a minute don't I get any say in this?" asked Niccolo, a bit miffed.

"No you don't. I'm helping you out remember."

He glared at her and she glared back. She didn't flinch at all, while he looked away in defeat. "Fine…She'd better not get in the way," he sniffed, marching down the path.

"Thank you…" Pearl murmured politely.

Smiling at the shy Jumi, Delphine said, "It's no problem. Now let's go catch up with Niccolo, okay?"

"Okay…"

The archer bandits rudely came up to the trio. "Hey. Hey. Hey!! Hand over de cash! Cash cash cash!" demanded one of the bandits.

"I don't think so," scoffed Delphine.

"Rrrarrr!! Oh yeah!? Oh yeah!? Oh yeah?!!!"

"These guys are mad for money. I can't stand them," spoke Niccolo.

Delphine sweat dropped at his statement. _What and he's not?_

"Master, come and trash these punks!"

A giant mantis ant came crashing to them. "Pearl, stay back!" Delphine instructed.

"Al-alright."

Gripping her staff, Delphine attacked. "Paint it Black!" she yelled as she threw her staff.

A black energy attacked the mantis ant causing it to roar in pain. Not letting up Delphine used her Gust technique to pack a huge blow and her Bubble technique finished it off. "Piece of cake!" she smiled.

"Wow! You fight as good as Elazul, Delphine," proclaimed Pearl.

Niccolo put his own two Lucre in, "Wonderful. I knew you could do it. Thank you. You really are something else. I'll make you rich. Just a moment." He dug into his pockets and began to pull out stuff. "An Iron Pot…A Greenball Bun…A Tako Bug…Normally costing 3,000 Lucre, it can be yours for only 300." Ignoring the darkened look on her face, he hands them to her. "Oh, and take this, too." He hands her a Flame that some how does not burn her or her satchel and a medallion. "What are you frowning at? Smile! Let the world know you're happy! After all, I am a merchant. I want to make my customers happy. I enjoy life, and you should, too. Well adios!" He walked off. As he reached the end of the highway he turned around and said, "Smile!" before leaving.

"Jerk," Delphine muttered under her breath. She turned to the quiet Pearl. "It's getting late so you should stay at my home. We'll look for Elazul together tomorrow, okay?"

Pearl nodded.

"How cute!" Pearl exclaimed as she caught sight of L'il Cactus.

As she fawned over in Delphine told L'il Cactus what happened to her that day. "Money-crazy."

Cactus Diary: Nic's Business

My master beat banditos with a creature called Niccolo. Niccolo was scared of bandits, but I'm scared to know what Niccolo is. What could he possibly be?


	3. The Little Sorcerers

Disclaimer and Author's Note: see Chapter One, I'm too lazy to keep writing them.

Legend of Mana

Chapter Three: The Little Sorcerers

By Delphine Pryde

"Friendship is the thread that ties one person to another, soul to soul."

-Unknown

"So, Pearl, you ready to go find Elazul?" asked Delphine as they ate breakfast.

The shy nodded her mouth full of food. Gulping down a glass of water Pearl said quite loudly, "Delicious!"

Delphine could not help but giggle over how much food one tiny girl could consume. Pearl was already on her fifth helping and she had not even finished her first. "What?" the blond-haired girl asked, puzzled.

"Nothing," she responded, grinning. To Delphine it was amazing how much Pearl had opened up to her just over night. "We might want to head out now while it's not to hot, besides if you keep eating like that you'll eat me out of house and home."

Blushing, Pearl apologized. "Don't worry about it, now let's go!"

As the two girls fully equipped, stepped out of the front door they saw a pelican acting quite upset. "Oh no! Nopety-no! Lots of punkins took over West Domina! I bet a reeeal bad mage is up to wipe us out with a harmy-army of punkins! I can't go on with my jobby-job. Oh, buy I need to go! This is so hairy-scary!" With that the pelican took off into flight.

"Oh dear, that sounds awful," Pearl told Delphine.

"Sounds like a practical joke to me," mumbled Delphine.

She didn't hear Delphine and instead began to plan. "I know! You, Delphine, and Elazul, when we find him, can take care to the nasty mage and save Domina!"

_She has got to be kidding me!_ She looked at Pearl's face and expected to see the face of some one who had just told a joke. What she saw was Pearl with her eyes shining at the thought of her heroic friends battling for good. _Guess not…Why me?_

"Oh dear, do you think Elazul really is here?" Pearl asked as they entered Domina.

"He's probably questioning Rachel at the pub," commented Delphine, putting emphasis on questioning.

With Delphine in the lead they headed for the pub. It appeared she was right, for Elazul was yelling at Rachel at the top of his lungs. "Elazul!" called out Pearl.

The Jumi Knight's voice cut off as he caught sight of her. "Oh, Delphine was right! She helped me out when I…" she blushed, "got lost again."

Glancing at the blue-haired girl, he said, "Thank you."

"I couldn't let her stay lost," Delphine said modestly.

While they where talking Pearl suddenly remembered what the Pelican had said.

"Oh, Elazul, a bad mage is here in Domina won't you help Delphine get rid of them?" she asked innocently.

Not being able to turn down that big eyed plead he gave in. "All right."

Sighing, Delphine said, "Let's get this over with."

Following Pelican's directions they found where the supposedly bad mage was. There were two in fact, children, a boy and girl. Both had pointed huge ears and pink hair. The boy wore his hair in a bowl like cut and the girl had her hair up in a ponytail. Numerous pumpkins surrounded them. The two had failed to notice Delphine, Elazul, and Pearl.

"Mwahahahaha!" laughed the boy.

The girl started to yell at him. "Bud!! Stop laughing like that!"

Bud spoke back. "Lisa, you and I will rule the world as brother and sister! All those pathetic beings will bow before us! Come, let's gloat together! MWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Rule the world…with pumpkins? As IF!" snorted Lisa.

It was then that Bud noticed them. "Hey! You! Kneel before Bud the Malignant, if ya know what's good for ya!"

"Why not get your pumpkins to do it?" asked Lisa sarcastically.

"Okay! Right after we teach this scum a lesson!"

Lisa sighed to herself. "Geez…You need to cool off!"

The battle that followed was short and doesn't even need to be described. Least to say, Lisa and Bud got their asses beat.

"Whoa, no way!!" cried Bud. "Please, make me your apprentice!!"

"I'm so sorry about my little brother, Bud. My name's Lisa. Bud is such a prankster!"

The look in young Bud's eyes was hard to resist. "You can be my apprentice…"

"Wow. How generous!" Lisa said, surprised.

"Pearl and I had best be going," spoke Elazul.

Hurt flashed in Delphine's eyes. "I guess so…" Looking at him, she said, "Let's meet again."

Elazul flashed her a rare smile that made her want to melt. On impulse she went to give him a quick peck on the cheek. His head shifted so her lips landed on his in a kiss. Though apparently surprised, Elazul kissed her back with all the passion a Jumi had.

Delphine was in heaven. Growing up with Sproutlings and Flowerlings meant she had never had the chance to develop crushes. So Elazul was the first to ever kiss her.

Witnessing the passionate kiss made Pearl go bright red. "Ew, gross," said Bud.

"I think it's romantic," commented Lisa.

"…..Are they ever going to come up for air," he asked after a few minutes.

Cactus Diary: Tiny Sorcerers

Today I heard a story about two little sorcerers trying to become the kings of this world.

But pumpkins?

They used pumpkins?

I hope they're still yummy.


	4. The Wisdom of Gaeus

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Author's Note: I know I've been making Elazul and Delphine seem all mushy and junk but I can't help it, guess I'm just a romantic.

Legend of Mana

Chapter Four: The Wisdom of Gaeus

By Delphine Pryde

Lisa was not the smartest of children and she knew that, but she did have a good head on her shoulders. It had been a month since she and her little brother Bud had come to live with the girl, Delphine. In that time, Delphine had gone from a seemingly smart and happy girl to an emotional wreck. All she did was wonder around the house in a daze. Lisa knew what was the matter with her. It was that guy, Elazul. He had left with his partner Pearl the same day that she and Bud had moved in. The only thing she could conclude was that Delphine was in love with him, if the kiss they shared before he left was any proof.

"Hey Lisa, we need to get her out of this slump before it makes me depressed," muttered Bud.

For once Lisa agreed with her energetic brother. "But how?" she asked.

"Maybe if we talk her into leaving the house?" he suggested, "She hasn't left here for a month."

"Maybe, but how?"

Bud pondered for a minute. "I know…"

_How did I let those to talk me into this…_wondered Delphine for the hundredth time. Bud had told her about a strange person that had entered Domina and had scared some of the citizens. In truth the only person scared was Niccolo. "She was cute," he told Delphine, "with her furred ears. I told her we were made for each other and she growled at me and left. She's a trouble maker just like Elazul."

Delphine had flinched at his name. "Where'd she go?"

"She headed for the hotel."

Not bothering to thank the money grubbing mercenary, she went to the hotel.

The stranger was a cat-like girl with brown fur, a warrior from her build. "I'm Delphine."

She nodded at the introduction, "I am Daena…" She paused for a moment before asking, "Say, do you know about the Mana tree?"

_That was what the sproutlings are always talking about. _"I know."

Daena frowned at her. "You don't have to play along," she said not giving Delphine a chance to respond, "There's no such thing. I know that. What happens to your soul after you die?"

"I believe it lives forever," Delphine answered softly.

"I think so too. I've been wounded a hundred times, but no one has ever hurt my soul. I can't believe that something could happen to my soul. You know, I want to go meet Gaeus, one of the Seven Wisdoms, but I'm afraid," Daena said, her voice low.

Seeing her need for a friend was great, Delphine said, "I'll go with you."

"Thank you…I knew you would say that. Let's go."

Gaeus lived as part of a rock face near the Luon Highway. His voice echoed and rumbled when he spoke. "_Welcome, my children. Come closer…_"

Gulping a little, Delphine stepped onto what appeared to be a rocky hand. Daena followed her lead. As soon as they where on the hand lifted them up closer to the huge rock face. _"Hello there. What can I do for you?"_

Daena began to speak first. "My friend is about to die from a demon's curse. What can I do to help her?"

_"Do what your friend wants you to do."_

"She doesn't ask me to do anything for her. She's just going to accept what is going to happen!"

_Poor Daena…to know a friend is dying and not being able to do anything…_

_"Then you must accept that. Did you understand what that person said to you?"_

"No, I didn't!! She was so strong-willed! A demon weakened her; both in body and in spirit. I only want to help her regain her former self!"

_"People have the power to change themselves. That is what she is trying to teach you. Listen to her words."_

"……Thank you. I will try to think about this calmly."

Delphine imagined that Gaeus would have nodded his great stone head if he could. _"Delphine, there should be an ancient tree around your house. He will help you with many things."_

"Thank you…"

"_Come again, my children." _With that the stone hand set them down.

Daena began to speak before parting. "Well, thank you so much. I feel a lot better now. Please take this," she handed Delphine a ring.

Cactus Diary: Gaeus's Wisdom

A big face on a mountain? It's hard to believe, but my master saw it, so I guess it's true. It knows and doesn't know lots of things. What an amazing world.

As soon as she got back home, Delphine found what Gaeus was talking about. After she had defeated four killer weeds, a tree actually began to speak to her! She was surprised to say the least. He had told her his name was Trent and that if she gave him seeds he would use his Mana to make them grow.

Cactus Diary: Mana Orchards

Mr. Grandpa tree is so big and scary; it makes me want to hide by his roots. His roots look like the best place to hide.

The next day in Domina, Delphine came across a wild aerial egg. Duelle explained to her how to catch the egg, but his instruction proved to be unneeded. Almost as soon as the little bird egg saw her it began to run not away but to her. To say the least, Duelle was shocked.

The egg hatched a few days after she caught it and took it to the corral behind her house. Delphine marveled at the snow white feathered coat of the Chocobo in front of her. _What should I name her? Snow…it has to have snow in it…and tears? Tears that reflect how I feel but will not shed…Tear…drop…Snow…drop…Snowdrop…_

Cactus Diary: Monster Corral

Now my master can bring back eggs of other animals to raise them as pets! I can't pet them because I'm all spiky, but humans will be okay because they aren't spiky like me.

It was a week after her adventure with Daena that Delphine passed by the pub of Domina. Maybe it was foolish hope that drew her to that spot staring at the entrance doors. If she closed her eyes she could almost hear Elazul shouting. "Dammit!"

Delphine's eyes shot open in surprise at the sound of HIS voice. Stalking through the door was the one person she had been longing for. "Elazul…"

He stopped in surprise as a caught sight of her. "Delphine…" he whispered softly. The surprise turned to fear when he got the glistening tears in the corners of her eyes, ready to fall. Rushing over to her, he brushed them from her eyes gently with his thumb. "Don't cry…don't ever cry for a Jumi," he said softly.

"Because I'll turn to stone," she finished.

"How did…?" he asked surprised.

Smiling slightly, Delphine explained, "When I kept running into you and Pearl, I thought I should learn everything I could about you…" She reached out her right hand and gently brushed the opaque azure-blue lapis lazuli core. "Including your core," she finished.

Elazul closed his eyes as she brushed the most vulnerable part of him. To a Jumi, allowing another to touch ones core was an act of trust and love. Except Pearl, he had never had anyone he cared about. But Delphine was different than Pearl, she stirred feelings in him that he had long thought dead. The truth dawned on him as her tiny hand caressed the container of his life essence, the truth that he had fallen in love with this girl.

She started as Elazul grasped her hand and pulled it away. "I'm sorry…" she started to say.

"Don't be…," he said softly.

He let go of her hand and shifted so that when he embraced her she fit as close to him as she could get. Delphine's face was only inches from his core, she could see the gem had begun to glow lightly. Using his hand to tilt her face up, Elazul kissed her more deeply then either had ever before. A thought echoed in her mind at that moment, one she feared to say out loud. _I love you…_


	5. Interlude: Lapis Lazuli

Warning: Lemony in the beginning

Warning: Lemony. Sorry if it's bad, I this is the first time of written a *blush* love scene.

Legend of Mana

Chapter Five: Interlude: Lapis Lazuli

By Delphine Pryde

"Madness takes its toll. Please have exact change ready."

-Suzee Vlk

They had returned to Delphine's home late. Bud and Lisa had already gone to bed. L'il Cactus' was missing along with his pot, probably staying with the siblings to keep from getting lonely. Suffice to say all was quite but not calm.

Delphine was lost in the heat of the moment. Every pore of her body had gone sensitive to Elazul's touch. Mouth and hands everywhere, no care for the consequences. Buried want and aching need to hold and be held rose in Delphine. He pushed her down beneath him, his mouth burning over hers, trailing down to her throat to taste her breasts, before seeking lower. She gasped as his tongue flickered across her womanhood and moaned as he began to suck and lick. She bucked against him, wanting more as she approached her climax, but he pulled away. Though disappointed, Delphine took the time to admire her Jumi. His hair, darker than hers, swept over to cover those baby blue eyes of his. Set in his well muscular chest was his core of Lapis Lazuli, which glinted brightly, showing his heightened emotions. Thought not as noticeable as his core, other smaller gems of Lapis Lazuli were embedded in his arms.

He brought himself up now, nudging her thighs open and straddling her. He kissed her, his right hand twined around hers and his left clasped her shoulder. Delphine cried out faintly as he drove into her with one smooth stroke, breaking her barrier. There was pain, as she knew there would be and dear Elazul had enough since to stay still and let her get used to the feel of him inside her, stretching her. They laid like that until the pain had subsided. She gave an experimental push up, forcing him deeper inside her and causing him to moan. "Delphine…" he mummered, his voice husky in her ear, and began to move inside her, slow, gentle thrusts. He repeated her name, quickening his pace, bowing his back, driving deep into her, using more strength, as she locked her legs around him and moved under him, with him and he---_Oh Goddess!_ She shrieked and lashed her head back, felt him explode into her, felt her entire body on fire.

They laid in the after math; both too exhausted to move much less separate. The lovers were together in mind, body, and spirit. So close one could not find where one began and the other ended. "I love you, _Claria_," Elazul said as he drifted off to sleep.

Delphine started. He had called her _Claria_, Jumi for beloved (mate, wife, lover, etc.). She thought of how much he meant to her and how much she could not afford to lose him…


	6. Flame of Hope Begins

Legend of Mana

Chapter Six: Flame of Hope Begins

By Delphine Pryde

"Kurama, there is no one who does not bear scars on their heart, if there was such a person he would be a shallow soul."

-Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho

"So this is Gato Grottoes?" Delphine mummered.

The entire town had been built into carved cliffs; it was quite impressive to say the least. The flame that had been given to her by Niccolo had turned into this grand town. "Amazing…" Elazul mummered under his breath, standing at his lover's side.

Delphine paused in her trek up the mountain path. A green sproutling and white clad nun blocked the path up ahead. Something was wrong with the sproutling, it was jumping and pacing until it finally took off. She approached the nun. "What happened?" she asked.

"The sproutling said he was in pain…I was just trying to help him," the nun answered, clearly upset.

"Don't worry I'll go after him," Delphine told her.

The nun almost seemed to smile behind her veil. "You have a kind soul."

"Thank you," the female warrior mummered.

Elazul caught up with her when she headed after the sproutling. "We don't have time for this!" he said, flustered. "Pearl could be in danger!"

"She's not, trust me," Delphine said. "Pearl is stronger than you giver her credit for." She gave him a soft, pleading look. "The sproutlings and flowerlings were my only companions for most of my life, if I can help them even a little I will."

Elazul gave her an understanding smile after her reasoning sunk in. "All right we'll do it your way."

His smile made her turn to jelly. Shyly, she wrapped her hand around his all the while blushing. They eventually came to a fork in the path. On the left path stood a man clad in red. "Maybe we should ask him if he's seen the sproutling," she suggested.

"Good idea."

The red clad man turned to towards them as they approached. "I'm Rubens, a fire-keeper for this town. Let me ask you something. Have you seen anyone suspicious around here?"

Delphine tilted her head in a thoughtful way. "Well, there was that sick sproutling."

"A sproutling?" Rubens frowned and shrugged. "Probably nothing. I guess the Inspector was just over exaggerating."

"Did you see where the sproutling went? I know he came this way," Delphine asked.

"He headed for the Terrace on the right path," Rubens answered, pointing to the opposite path.

"Thank you."

Elazul, who had remained quiet during the exchange, stared at Rubens as if he was trying to solve some puzzle. "You look familiar…" he said.

Rubens looked back at him with a frown on his face. "Do I? I don't know you."

The couple left the man, well more like Delphine left while dragging Elazul along. On the terrace, which was basically a large flat part of a cliff was another white clad nun examining the sproutling. This time they were close enough to hear what was going on. "It's a Popo Bug, it can cure almost anything!" the nun exclaimed.

"Hurts!" the sproutling complained in its childlike voice.

"Just let me pull off one of your leaves so I can get it," she said, gently.

"No!" the sproutling yelled, dashing away before the nun or Delphine could react.

"Oh, dear," the nun said, "I believe Mr. Rubens needed that too."

"That sproutling is making me hurt," Elazul grumbled.

"Take it easy," Delphine said, trying to calm him down. "It couldn't have gotten far."

"I hope not."

They found the sproutling in the prayer hall of the Temple of Healing, which was at the end of the left path. The sproutling was running around, bugging a praying nun. This nun wasn't as nice as the other two, Delphine noticed. "Stop it," the nun commanded.

"My tummy hurts! Please do something about the Popo Bug," it begged.

"Calm your soul, and all worldly pains will vanish," the nun told it.

"But it hurts!"

"You must meditate. Everything is in your mind."

"Somebody help me!!" the sproutling screamed, running out of the temple.

"Great!" Elazul threw up his hands in exasperation. "This sproutling is really starting to get on my nerves."

So the two tracked it down again. It was at the Terrace along with Rubens and a nun. "My tummy hurts!! Help me, but don't tear off my leaves!" the sproutling yelled.

"Alright, my dear. Come over here, I will help you," the nun said.

"Okay!" It walked up to her.

"Here, Mr. Rubens," said the nun.

"Yes……" A glow came from Rubens' chest.

"OW!!" The sproutling fell to the ground in a faint.

"Go ahead, Mr. Rubens," the nun urged.

"No, wait."

"Well?" The nun gave him a piercing glare. "Don't you want to revive your petrified sweet heart?"

"Yes, but…" he faded off, unsure.

At this time the sproutling woke up. "Ooooooh, you meanie!" He ran off again.

"See? Now he got away!" the nun admonished him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," he mumbled.

"Then you can't protect anyone," she shot back, "You're too soft." Rubens didn't reply. "Life is like this town…" she continued, "cutting through rocks to make pathways…"-she started to leave-"We can't get to the top without a flame of hope in our hearts. Don't you think so?" She paused in her movement.

Elazul and Delphine took the time to approach Rubens. "Excuse me…" Elazul said, his core sparkling brightly.

"Are you a…Jumi?" Rubens asked, his eyes wide.

"I am Elazul, a knight with a Lapis Lazuli core and this is my _Claria,_ Delphine. You are a Jumi of Ruby, are you not?"

"Keep it down!" Rubens hissed, "Don't let others know you're a Jumi!"

"Sorry…" Elazul muttered. "I'm looking for Jumi. Why don't you come with me?"

"And what are you going to do with the other Jumi?" Rubens said, eyeing him.

"Live together again. Isn't that the natural thing to do?" he asked.

"How stupid," Rubens spat.

"What?"

"You don't know why the city of Jumi went to ruins, do you?" Rubens sneered. "A traitor among us did it."

"A traitor," Elazul whispered, stunned.

"Yes, a traitor. I have stopped believing in anyone."

"If you can't believe in the Jumi, then what can you believe in!?" Elazul demanded. "And the others? Why, they think of us as walking jewelry." He looked at Delphine, silently telling her she was included in that category.

"I don't believe in the others, either."

"Rubens…" He shook his head. "You have faith in absolutely no one?"

"That's right," Rubens said, harshly. "Now have you had enough of this?"

"Yes, I have. I'm leaving."

"Elazul, don't tell anyone that you're a Jumi," Rubens warned. "They all might hunt you down for you core and then where would your _Claria _be?"

"Delphine…" Elazul turned to his beloved. "Don't tell Pearl about Rubens. It's not going to help her feel any better."

Instead of following her lover's lead, Delphine paused to say something to Rubens. "He's not worth our time, Delphine. Let's go."

As they started to leave the waiting nun spoke to them. "Only those strong enough survive. It's nature's way. You need to hurt others to protect your precious ones. Don't you agree, Sir Knight?"

"How did you know about me?" Elazul demanded.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked in return.

He snorted and walked off. Giving one last suspicious glance, Delphine followed. If only they had seen the wicked smile hidden behind the snow white veil…


	7. Ruby Lost

Legend of Mana

Chapter Seven: Ruby Lost

By Delphine Pryde

The Jumi Knight and his love headed for the Temple of Healing in hopes that they would find the sproutling their. They trudged along the cliff's path, both silent. The pregnant pause was too much for Delphine. "Why didn't you try to talk to him more?" she asked in confusion.

"When a knight makes up his mind he won't change it," Elazul said, firmly.

_Both Elazul and Rubens are stubborn…and kind of cute too…snap out of it Delphine, you belong to Elazul now and you don't have the excuse that he's not good in bed…_ She continued to argue with herself the rest of the way to the temple.

As they entered the Hall of Prayer they found the body of one of the white clothed nuns lying on the floor. Delphine rushed to the nun's side. Dog-like Inspector Boyd entered the hall at that time. "OH!! Aha! A crime!!" he said, excitedly. "The victim is…a nun." He examined the body. "She has no external wounds…" It was then that he noticed Delphine. "Hey, you! Don't touch the body!"

"I…I am still alive…" the nun mummered as Delphine helped her to sit up.

The blue haired girl gave the inspector a disapproving look. He coughed, and said as sincerely as he could in a rushed voice, "Oh, my apologies! What seems to be the problem?"

"I twisted my ankle when the sproutling bumped into me," the nun answered.

To Delphine's surprise, Inspector Boyd started to literally blow steam and hopping up and down. "So she disguised herself as a Sproutling! What could she want?"-more steam-"Blast it, Sandra!" He ran out of the hall.

"Okay, that was…interesting," Delphine muttered.

"Now I know where the term mad dog came from," said Elazul, snorting, "What a pathetic excuse for a law enforcer."

"I think we better go see Rubens," the girl said.

The Jumi turned to look at the girl who held the injured nun. "Why should we? I think he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with us," Elazul said, bitterness in his voice.

Aquamarine eyes looked at him intensely. "I just have a bad feeling, okay," she said, unhappily.

He shrugged. "Fine, if it'll placate you nerves."

"Thank you." She turned to the nun. "Will you be alright?"

The white clad woman made a shooing gesture. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and see Mr. Rubens."

The couple headed out of the Hall of Prayer leaving the nun in her sitting position. She stared at them with penetrating eyes. "Fate follows them," she stated to herself.

The other nun and Rubens were talking on the terrace when the girl and Jumi arrived. "What is it?" Rubens asked the nun gruffly.

"I think I will get the Popo bug from that Sproutling," she said.

Rubens snorted. "Well, go ahead. I'm not going to do it," he said in an 'I don't give a damn' voice.

"How callous!" the nun cried. "So you don't care one way or another about your love in Geo?"

Elazul and Delphine glanced at each other in surprise. "How is it you know where she is?" Rubens asked, suspicion in his eyes.

Delphine had a feeling the nun was smirking behind her white veil. "Good question…"

Rubens growled, "Don't mock me…"

"Well," the nun stated, her hands resting on her hips, "if you don't want it, can I take the Popo bug?"

"Fine by me," Rubens said, fed up with her game.

"You don't care whether it affects your girlfriend or the Sproutling, do you?"

"Look, I don't want to interfere in anyone's life. And I don't want anyone interfering in mine. Just leave me alone." He turned his back to her so that he was facing Elazul and Delphine.

"Never," the nun spat. Delphine's eyes widened as both Elazul's and Rubens' cores started shining. "Stones who lose their sparkle shall be punished!"

Rubens turned just in time to see the nun attack his core, cracking it. His eyes widened in surprise as he sank to the ground. "Ughh. How…dare you…"

"Rubens!" Delphine cried, starting to run to the Ruby Knight's side.

The nun stopped her. "Come any closer and I'll kill him."

"Dammit! You scum!" shouted Elazul, furious.

The nun laughed evilly. "You can't do a thing about it anyway, boy," she sneered. "Do as I say and I won't harm your core," she said to Rubens.

"What…do you…want…?" Rubens breathed out softly.

"I wanna see some tears!" she ordered. "Cry like a child and beg for your life."

Elazul gasped. _What is she doing? Jumi can't cry, any five-year-old knows that,_ Delphine thought. "Well? Where are your tears?" the nun mocked.

"But…I can't…" Rubens gasped out.

"That's just too bad. Good-bye, Ruby Knight." Elazul cried out as she removed his core. Rubens reached out his arm and gripped her wrist. "Still alive, oh? Jumi of the Lucidia are indeed formidable. As I warned you, I'm taking the 'Flame of Hope'!" She broke his grip and stepped away.

"Why you!" Elazul seethed.

"Oh, don't look so angry…It's only a piece of rock," she said, eyes glinting.

"How could you!?" Elazul cried. "We aren't just pieces of rocks!"

"Oh, really?"

Elazul pulled out his sword from hammer-space. "I'll make you regret this!"

"I'm looking forward to that," she replied before teleporting away.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Inspector Boyd as he stepped onto the terrace. "I was too late! Blast it!" He spotted Delphine through his steam. "So it was you! Give yourself up, Sandra, and take that stolen crown off your head!"

"No, it wasn't her," Elazul said, coming to his lover's defense. "Someone disguised as a nun did this."

"Sandra is a master of disguise! But I WILL catch her!" He rushed off the terrace.

"Augh…"

"Rubens!" Elazul cried, rushing to the fallen Jumi's body.

"Ela…zul……tell…Di…that I am s-sorry…" the Ruby Knight tried to get out.

"Who is it? Who do want me to tell this to?" Elazul urged.

"City of…the Jumi…we…be together…once…again…" Rubens body disappeared in a red light as he finally died.

"Dammit!"

"Rubens!" Delphine yelled in despair.

Grim and depressed Elazul and Delphine stood before Inspector Boyd in the Temple of Healing. "The temple received a note from Sandra, the jewel hunter. It said she will still the Flame of Hope. I thought she meant the sacred torches…But she was after Mr. Rubens core! If only I had known that Mr. Rubens was a Jumi! We must catch Sandra, no matter what! I need you help! Will you cooperate?"

Delphine nodded, numbly. "Yes, we will help, if only to pay Sandra back for what she's done," Elazul said, bitterly.

"OH, THANK YOU!" the inspector shouted. "Something tells me Sandra is still around this area…I will search the temple and village, you go check the out skirts. Let's go!"

It wasn't hard to find Sandra's trail. All they had to do was follow the Sproutlings' dropped leaves. There were a few monsters, nothing big…Delphine pitied the ones that got in Elazul's way. They found Sandra, still disguised as a nun, by the Cancun's giant next. "I can get rid of the pain you feel," she was telling the sproutling.

"Reeeeally?"

"Yes!" She snatched the Popo bug, causing the sproutling to fall down.

"OW!"

"Sandra!" Elazul cried.

"Oh, more company?"

"Now I have you, Sandra! You're going to pay for what you've done!" shouted Inspector Boyd as he approached.

Sandra threw her disguise off, revealing a blond-haired woman wearing a green dress. Delphine's eyes widened in surprise, it was that same woman from the cave when they rescued Pearl the first time! "No one will ever catch me!" Sandra threw up some kind of hook and rope. "Ta-ta, everyone!"

"Blast it, the Cancun Bird," Boyd cursed as Sandra made her escape.

The sproutling by this time had made a recovery. "Ouch! Oh, wow! My tummy doesn't hurt any more! Yaaaay! I'm okay now!"

"Oh, shut up. This is no time to celebrate!" the Inspector snapped. "Another Jumi was murdered…This is horrible." He approached Delphine. "I appreciate you help…even if we didn't catch her. Please take this." He handed her an ancient tablet and torch of coral. Closing his eyes, he proclaimed, "Sandra…I WILL catch you one of these days!"

The lovers returned home, downtrodden. Neither Bud nor Lisa said anything as they went directly to Delphine's room. L'il Cactus had moved out ever since Elazul and Delphine had become more…intimate.

They made love that night. Desperately trying to take away the pain of what they had seen. Elazul touched her everywhere, the heat was intense. A hot wet mouth running across her breasts, sucking and teasing the hard pink nipples. Then he was inside her, pulsing in his need. He moved inside her, thrust in with short groans as she lay there moaning. Elazul finally came, spilling his seed in her as she climaxed too.

They laid there in the aftermath, holding each other. It was then that a thought crossed Elazul's mind. What if it had been Delphine or Pearl instead of Rubens?


	8. Interlude: Planning

Author's Note: This would have been up sooner but my disk totally messed up my almost complete chapter and so I had to do it all over again! Man, I am so pissed off about it. ***Fumes* **I wasn't able to find time to redo it so instead I've just done a short interlude, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner without complications.

Legend of Mana

Chapter Eight: Interlude: Planning

By Delphine Pryde

Morning at our favorite heroine's house is interesting in a way for nothing ever happens the same. Bud may screw up yet another spell, which back fires and blows up right in his face. Lisa may break another lamp or dish as she tries to help out by cleaning the house. Or, as it was this morning it could involve L'il Cactus ruining a romantic moment between Delphine and Elazul. This could explain why the blue-haired girl was running after a frightened L'il Cactus with trimming shears.

"Get back here!" she screamed as she nearly knocked Bud over as she flew down the stairs.

The little elf-boy was luckily for his sister was there to catch him before he could go headfirst down the stairs, which would most likely result in a broken neck. "Jeez, if I wanted this much danger I'd go fight a monster," he complained, loudly as they finish walking down the stairs. "At least then I'd stand some chance of getting away in one piece."

"Well look on the bright side, at least she's not as blue…well, uh, let me rephrase that, at least she's not as depressed as she was when she got back from Gato Grotto," Lisa pointed, slapping her brother on the back**, hard, **before she headed off to the kitchen to scrounge up breakfast. The elf-girl didn't even notice that her powerful back slap had knocked her brother to the floor face-first.

"I hate mornings…" Bud declared from his position on the floor.

Later…

The sound of loud footsteps alerted Lisa to her approaching brother before he even entered the library. She didn't even bother to look up from the book she was reading, _Gems and Their Uses in Magical Instruments. _"Did you come to read or are you just bored and wanted me to play a game with you," she asked with her violet eyes still scanning the words one the slightly yellowed paper.

"I just wanted to get away from the lovebirds," he defended. "All that smooching and touching, eeeewwww…." He shuddered.

Lisa glanced up at her brother with a small smile on her lips. "You won't think that way in a few years."

The elf-boy shot her a disgusted look. "No way! I'm never gonna fall in love. Not in a million hundred years."

His sister didn't bother to counter his statement, after all she hadn't she once felt the same way when it came to romance? That was before *blush* Clover, a boy she had met when she and Bud were still attending the Magic Academy in Geo. (A.N.: I didn't remember the names of the Magic Academy's students so I just threw in this name, maybe it's right and maybe it isn't. *shrugs* Doesn't really matter to me.)

Lisa shut her book with a thud. "Well, since you're here you might as well help out."

Frowning, Bud asked, "With what?"

"Helping me figure out which land we should go to next in our search for Pearl."

"What does it matter, she gets so lost she might move onto a land we all ready searched," Bud pointed out.

"Which is why we make sure to have the people of the lands we visit to keep an eye out for her," spoke up a female voice.

Bud whirled around and spotted Delphine and Elazul standing by the library's door. "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea," he admitted.

Clapping her hands together, Delphine said, "Well then, lets get started!"

And so they plotted and planned for the rest of the day. Eventually they came to the decision to split up. Delphine and Lisa would first check out Mandora Beach and then return to Gato Grotto to see if anything had been heard. Elazul and Bud would go to Lake Kilma and then swing around to double check the Luon Highway.


	9. Pirate Penguin in Love

Legend of Mana

Chapter Nine: Pirate Penguin in Love

By Delphine

As Delphine and Lisa first set foot upon the sands of Mandora Beach, they saw two penguins: a male and a female. The two flightless birds seemed to be having a serious conversation of sorts.

"Valerie, my love…I can't leave the Cap'n and me shipmates," the male penguin was saying

"Must you return to the ship, my darling David?" Valerie asked, despair in her voice.

David sighed. "There ain't no such thing as freedom for us henchmen, love…"

"I…I know. I should never have fallen in love with a pirate." Delphine felt her heart reach out in sympathy. Not to long ago, before she and Elazul had become a couple, she had fallen in love with him and sunk into a depression at the thought of never being together.

The female penguin regarded some hard-shelled creatures scuttling across the sand. "Oh look, David! Cute little crabs are running around!"

David shrugged. "So they're crabs!" –he snorted at the name-"Gee, they don't look as crabby today!"

An expression crossed Valerie's face. If she had been human, she would have been biting her lower lip. "David, I have…," she said, hesitantly.

"Huh?" David looked back at her. "What's up?"

"Nevermind…You should get going! I'll hatch it myself!" As soon as she spoke her words, Valerie took off into the Mandora caverns.

"Hatch…" he said, stunned. "Valerie! Did you lay an egg!" David ran off, following his upset mate.

"Should we follow them?" Lisa wondered.

Delphine glanced at the elf girl. "Yes, if only to make sure they aren't attacked by monsters known to dwell here."

"Okay."

As they headed toward the entrance to the caverns, a group of crabs began attacking Delphine and Lisa. They were unfortunately forced to stomp on the critters. This is the way it went as they traveled through the caverns until they were attacked by a huge crab creature. "This is getting ridiculous," Delphine stated, as she dodged a pincer.

Twirling her staff, she counter attacked. A loud clang sounded as the staff hit the hard shell of the monster. Lisa took this opportunity to send out a fire spell, softening the monster's shell. The human girl threw her staff as she yelled, "Paint-It-Black!" The creature was sucked into a black vortex. When it reappeared it was dead.

"I hate sea food," Delphine grumbled as they once again started up their trek.

"At least it wasn't a spider," Lisa pointed out.

Her mistress shuddered at the thought of a giant arachnid.

They finally came out the caverns and immediately spotted Valerie and David.

"Valerie!" David had just tackled his girlfriend. "I ain't gonna leave you alone anymore! We'll be together forever!"

"David, my love!" she cried in shock. "You must go back to your ship!"

"But Valerie, if I quit bein' a pirate, we can be together! My heart's all set to give it all up for you!"

"No, you can't!" she cried. "Go back to your ship. You used to talk about how you wanted to see the world. Don't you remember saying that when we were kids?"

"I remember," he told her, soberly, "But I was to young to know any better."

" 'I'll bring back see monster treasure!' 'I'll beat up all monsters so they won't attack Val!'" she quoted.

David's shoulders slumped as he looked at her with desperate eyes. "I did say that, but you said somethin' about an egg!"

"No, I was talking about laying an egg sometime in the future. Aren't I silly? I'm only dreaming about having an egg."

"Valerie…"

"Now go!" she ordered. "I'm going to hate you if you don't! Go back to your ship!"

"Valerie…"-he started to leave-"I…I'll come back to you! 10 years later…No, even if it be 100 years later…I'll come back as a Cap'n, with 100 penguins under my wing! Don't forget this, it's a vow to you! Aye, I'll be back when all monsters are gone from ever sea! So long, love!" He left.

"David…" Valerie stared at the spot her mate had been standing on. "I won't be able to live with a pirate. I'll hatch the egg myself. That's what's best for our happiness."

"Are you sure?" Delphine spoke up.

Valerie looked at the two girls, startled. "So you heard everything?"

"We did. I think you were wrong to lie to him."

"What else could I do? If he had stayed with me, he would have been miserable."

The human girl looked at the penguin thoughtfully. "You're a lot braver then I am then. I don't think I would be able to give up on the one I loved."

Valerie crossed the distance separating them. "You're brave enough. There is great courage in you, that you are blind to." She handed Delphine the Rust Anchor and Moon's Mirror. "Good luck." She left.

"I didn't understand a word you all were talking about and I don't think I want to," stated Lisa. "Anyway I think its time we head to Gato Grotto."

"You're right, let's go."


End file.
